Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an input apparatus, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an input apparatus, a display apparatus and a control method thereof which receives a user's input by using the input apparatus including a touch sensor.
Description of the Related Art
A display system displays an image based on an image signal transmitted from an external source or generated within the display system itself. Various types of apparatuses may be combined into the display system depending on functions to be performed. For example, the display system may include a display apparatus, and an input apparatus, such as a remote controller, for transmitting various commands to the display apparatus.
The input apparatus may include, for example, a touch sensor to sense a user's touch input. Generally, the touch input apparatus may set coordinates in an input area of the touch sensor and calculate coordinates of the location where the touch input is made to thereby transmit the calculated coordinates information as a predetermined command to the display apparatus.
Since control commands for the display apparatus which may be given through the remote controller are limited to moving cursors and pointing, there is a need to provide an improved input apparatus through which various types of user inputs can be made.